rascatando al gran amor
by Bunny1986
Summary: Remus está secuestrado, al igual que sirius. Harry y otros aurores los rescatan. Harry pasa una tarde con su novio remus... H/Remus


Harry tenia 22 años. A los 17 años derrotó a Voldemort en un duro combate a muerte. Al terminar el colegio se unió a La Gran Academia de Aurores en la cual sobresalió como uno de los mejores de todos los tiempos. Después se compró una casa en Hogsmade. Encontró trabajo en el ministerio, en el apartado de misiones especiales. Su nueva misión: rescatar a Sirius Black y Remus Lupin que estaban secuestrados.  
  
Así que se fue a casa a coger lo imprescindible y marcharía con Mike y Sarah a rescatarlos, bueno, primero los tendrían que encontrar, porque no sabían exactamente donde estaban. Marcharon al día siguiente a primera hora de la mañana. Aunque parecía mentira, Harry había oído voces de fondo. Así que fue a investigar, porque no era muy normal oir gritos de personas en un bosque que parecía abandonado. Para su sorpresa, encontró a los secuestrados peleándose verbalmente porqué al parecer Sirius no aceptaba algo que sentía el hombre lobo.  
  
Harry, antes de llamarlos, investigó los alrededores para poder acar a Sirius y Remus de allí. La verdad, encontró sospechoso que no hubiera nadie, así que fue ha avisar a los aurores que iban con él. Cuando los tres estaban reunidos, decidieron que Harry y Sarah harían guardia y Mike sacaría a los dos hombres de la celda.  
  
Mike fue hacia la celda y quitó el potente hechizo que la rodeaba. Rapidamente, abrió la puerta, porque los secuestrados estaban tan metidos en la discusión que no se dieron cuenta que los habían encontrado.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡EEEEEEEEOOOOOOO!!!! ¿queréis parar de discutir?  
  
- Vale - dijeron ambos a la vez.  
  
- ya podéis salir. ¡Rápido que no tenemos todo el día!  
  
- ¡ CORRÉD! - gritó Harry. Él había visto a los seuestradores, que eran antiguos mortífagos que querían tomar venganza por lo que le pasó a su señor. - ¡ YO LOS INTENTARÉ PARAR! SARAH, VES CON ELLOS Y HUID  
  
- Vale  
  
Harry se quedó combatiendo mientras que Mike y Sarah se llevaban a Remus y Sirius.  
  
Dos días después, todos estaban en la casa de Harry, mientras éste era curado por Remus de sus heridas...  
  
- Mike, ¿puedes llebar a mi padrino precioso a su casa? Remus se quedará aquí y ... sirius, si vuelvo ha oir una palabra más sobre a quien debo y a quien no debo amar, lo pagarás caro. Porque tendrías que saber que nosotros no decidimos a quien amamos o quien es nuestra alma gemela. ¿vale? - dijo Harry  
  
- Tienes razón Harry. Lo siento.  
  
Sirius ser marchó junto con Mike y Sarah, que dijo que tenía que irse para hacer el informe.  
  
- Remus. No sabes lo que he sufrido. - dijo Harry besando toda la cara del hombre lobo. - pensaba que no te volvería a ver con vida. Te amo. Por favor. No ne asustes de esa manera nunca más.  
  
- Cariño, tú también me has hecho sufrir cuando te has quedado combatiendo mientras esos dos aurores no hacían marchar de allí. - dijo Remus antes de empezar a besar a su novio con pasión y amor.  
  
Pcp a poco el beso se fue haciendo cada vez más apasionado. Harry sintió la necesidad de poseer algo más que los labios de su amantede manera que empezó sacárle la ropa de Remus, mientras el hombre lobo también se la sacaba al chico de cabello azabache. Pronto se tumbaron. Harry sobre su novio. Besándose casi con desesperación y tocándose mútuamente.  
  
Poco después cambiaron de posición y ahora era Remus quien se encontraba encima de harry. Volvió a besar al moreno en los labios, para luego comenzar a bajar, primero beso su cuello, lamiéndolo y succionándolo, cosa que hizo que el moreno gimiera de placer, para poco después comenzar a pasar sus labios por su pecho, donde se detubo para lamer y acariciar los pezones de Harry. Allí Harry casi gritaba, porque el hombre lobo hacia lo hacia disfrutar de un placer inmenso. Al rato, siguió bajando hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde empezó a meter la lengua dentro de él, haciendo que el chico de cabello azabache gimiera cada vez más y por último su miembro. Remus empezó a masajear el miembro de Harry lentamente, para al rato, empezar a lamerlo entero y a metérselo dentro de su boca y empezar a saborearlo y succionarlo con fuerza. Harry pasó sus manos por el cabello del licántropo a la vez que gemía.  
  
Al rato cambiaron de posición, Remus estaba acostado y Harry estaba prácticamente estaba sentado en la boca del hombre de cabello castaño. Estuvieron así por un rato y de pronto el moreno empezó comenzó a sentir que llegaba al punto límite a causa del placer que estaba sintiendo. - Remus...me vengo... - Le dijo Harry a su amante y poco después el terminó vaciando en la boca del hombre lobo, quien empezó a beber todo el semen que podía. Cuando el moreno dejó la boca de Remus, bajó hasta el miembro de su amante y empezo a jugar con el, masajeándolo y lamiéndolo, provocando fuertes gemidos por parte del hombre lobo y a la vez haciendo que su propio miembro se pusiera erecto.  
  
Por sorpresa, Harry cogió con la mano el miembro de Remus, se abrió de piernas y se sentó encima del pene del licántropo, siendo penetrado por él. Mientras, Remus gemía de placer al sentir su pene entrando en el cuerpo de su novio. Cuando el miembro estubo completamente de Harry, éste empezó a moverse arriba y abajo, mientras gemía de placer. Remus seguía el ritmo impuesto por su amante a la vez que lo iba aumentando poco a poco. Al rato, Harry paró de moverse, de manera que era Remus el que mantenía el ritmo que deseaba. El hombre lobo empezó ha hacer una penetración muy salvaje y violenta. Tan rápido iba que Harry daba botes encima suyo, pero cada vez gemían más y más fuerte. Pronto llegaron al momento decisivo. Ambos se vivieron a la vez, el hombre de cabello castaño dejó su semilla dentro de Harry mientras Harry la dejaba en el estómago de su amante. Al rato, Remus salió deRemus e hizo que el moreno se tu,ara encima suyo. - Remus, te amo - yo también te amo Pronto, abrazados, quedaron ambos dormidos. FIN  
  
HOLA!! PORFA REVIEWS!! Es mi primer fic Harry / Remus. Espero que os haya gustado. 


End file.
